Kakusei Distortion
by Loan the Daughter of Neptune
Summary: Dix drabbles pour le couple Akon x Shuuhei. UA - là où Shuuhei est amoureux de l'assistant de son professeur de sciences.
1. Chocolate

Ola ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau recueil de dix drabbles pour le couple Ashuu !

**Genre :** romance

**Type :** recueil de (faux) drabbles

**Rating :** T (ou 13+ si vous préférez) pour quelques allusions qui pourraient choquer les plus sensibles.

**Disclaimer :** on prend les mêmes et on recommence ! Kubo pour Bleach. Kra pour Kakusei Distortion. Défi toujours officieux piquant les prompts de 10prompts LJ (table 7).

**Note de Loan :** les drabbles de ce recueil se situent dans un UA avec l'headcanon que je me fais du couple dans ces contextes là : Shuuhei est un étudiant (ici lycéen de deuxième année) et Akon, un professeur (ici assistant du professeur de sciences).

**Premier prompt :** chocolate

* * *

**N°1 - Chocolate. 600 mots**

Shuuhei tendit le paquet en rougissant. Il n'osa même pas lever les yeux, de peur de rencontrer un regard noir, ou pire, dégoûté. L'adolescent maudit son ami de l'avoir poussé à se confesser aussi rapidement. Saint Valentin ou pas. Pourquoi, déjà, avait-il suivi Renji ce jour-là ? Pourquoi le rouquin avait cru bon de lui demander, à lui, des conseils sentimentaux pour ensuite se croire redevable en lui en donnant à son tour ? Et surtout, pourquoi diable les avait-il écoutés ?

Hisagi s'était retrouvé dans cette boulangerie française sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, trainé par un Renji complètement exalté à l'idée d'offrir des chocolats pour son petit-ami pour la première fois depuis qu'ils formaient un couple. Le rouquin ne trouvait pas cela étrange qu'un garçon offre des chocolats à un autre garçon, car « après tout, je suis gay, et coincé comme l'est Ichigo, je serai centenaire qu'il ne se sera toujours pas décidé ». Hisagi n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à cela. Pour son plus grand malheur, puisqu'apparemment, son ami avait pris son silence pour une hésitation et, de but en blanc, lui avait conseillé d'offrir des chocolats à Akon. Il avait eu beau essayer de nier, Renji lui avait certifié que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Shuuhei s'était donc retrouvé avec une jolie boîte rose en forme de cœur, maintenue fermée par un ruban aussi rouge que la figure du lycéen lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit, et le rose de la boîte semblait briller dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir. Hisagi avait repensé à ce que lui avait dit Renji et s'était demandé si l'assistant de leur professeur de sciences avait lui aussi remarqué le coup de cœur de son élève, puisque c'était _si évident_.

Alors, le lendemain, sans vraiment savoir s'il allait se confesser ou non, Shuuhei avait emporté les chocolats avec lui. La cloche avait sonné, annonçant la fin de la journée, et l'adolescent avait trainé exprès. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avait demandé à l'étudiant en sciences s'il pouvait lui parler. Une fois sûr qu'ils soient bien seuls, Hisagi avait laissé les mots sortir d'une traite.

— Akon-sensei, je vous aime.

Voilà comment Hisagi se retrouva à moitié incliné, les bras tendus devant lui, attendant une réponse. Son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine et il crut mourir lorsqu'il entendit un froissement de vêtements indiquant qu'Akon bougeait. Juste après, Shuuhei sentit ses bras partir légèrement en avant et, entre ses doigts, le paquet glissa. Surpris, l'adolescent releva brusquement la tête. En face de lui, le scientifique fixa la boîte de chocolats, avant de relever les yeux vers son élève en souriant. Les joues en feu, Hisagi resta figé lorsqu'Akon esquissa un geste vers lui… avant que Renji ne fasse brusquement irruption dans la salle de classe.

— Shuuhei ! Ichigo a refusé mes chocolats !

Akon toussa pour reprendre contenance puis s'excusa auprès de ses deux élèves avant de quitter la pièce. Le rouquin lança un regard incrédule à son ami, toujours statufié et aussi rouge qu'une tomate gorgée de soleil. Après avoir cligné cinquante-trois fois des paupières, Renji pointa son doigt vers Shuuhei.

— I-Il les a acceptés ?! M-Mais ! C'est pas juuuste !

Hisagi quitta la salle de classe à son tour en ordonnant à son ami de la boucler. N'ayant pas reçu de réponse claire, il devrait maintenant attendre un mois pour savoir ce qu'il en retournait du côté d'Akon ! Décidément, il trouvait ces traditions de Saint Valentin et de White Day complètement idiotes.

* * *

**C'est beaucoup moins sérieux et beaucoup plus du n'importe quoi que _Yamiyo no Gene_ ! Et puis c'est du romantisme tout sucré, mais moi j'aime et c'est ce que j'appelle du cotton candy Ashuu : on en reçoit pas souvent, mais c'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir s'en mettre sous la dent !**

**Sinon "Kakusei Distortion", je n'arrive pas à trouver de traduction adéquate. 覚醒 : éveil et ディストーション ... distorsion, traduisez ça comme vous le voulez ! La chanson est cool, allez l'écouter pour moi !**


	2. Long Distance

Ce drabble est sponsorisé par le peu de shoujo que j'ai pu lire/voir.

**Prompt :** long distance

**Disclaimer :** à Kubo, Kra et 10promtps LJ

**RàR :** _missv_ : contente de te retrouver ! J'espère que le reste te plaira tout autant !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**N°2 - Long distance. 778 mots**

Une énième fois, Hisagi ouvrit le clapet de son téléphone, espérant voir un nouveau mail s'afficher. Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres, apprenant ainsi à Renji – assis à côté de lui – qu'Akon n'avait toujours pas daigné lui écrire. Le rouquin essaya tant bien que mal de changer les idées de son ami, mais se rendit rapidement compte que le lycéen ne pensait qu'à l'assistant de leur professeur.

Voilà une semaine à peine que Shuuhei s'était confessé, mais rien n'avait vraiment changé. Rien du côté d'Akon ne laissait entrevoir un quelconque attachement pour son élève. Il n'y avait eu ni geste déplacé, ni discussion privée. Et depuis, l'air qui entourait Hisagi ne se déchargeait jamais de sa mélancolie, et Renji pourrait jurer que le ciel lui semblait moins bleu lorsqu'il se tenait aux côtés de son ami. Pourtant, ils avaient parfaitement bien manœuvré afin d'obtenir le numéro de téléphone et le mail d'Akon. Renji avait directement demandé au professeur de sciences qui n'avait accepté de leur donner uniquement pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille, se fichant visiblement de la vie privée de son assistant.

Hisagi le front collé à la vitre du train, observait sans les voir les paysages qui filaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les directives de leur professeur concernant le déroulement du voyage scolaire. C'était bien la première fois que Shuuhei ne se réjouissait pas vraiment de partir avec sa classe, son esprit bien trop occupé à s'imaginer Akon surveiller les troisièmes années qui passaient leur examen d'entrée à l'université.

Le train arriva à destination en début de soirée, après avoir avalé des kilomètres de rails. Ils étaient bien loin de Tokyo, et chacun ressentait la fatigue caractéristique des voyages prolongés en position assise. Un bus amena les lycéens vers une auberge de montagne célèbre pour ses sources chaudes. Le paysage était magnifique, la nourriture excellente, le personnel adorable, mais rien de tout cela ne réussissait à émerveiller Hisagi qui se retrouva seul dans sa chambre après le dîner. Renji avait abandonné, se disant qu'il réessayerait de motiver son ami le lendemain.

Allongé dans son futon, bien au chaud, Shuuhei ne put qu'observer le plafond. Le sommeil tardait à le gagner. Il gardait son téléphone serré dans sa main. Il avait lu et relu le message envoyé à Akon, persuadé d'avoir été trop familier. En vérité, c'était Renji qui avait rédigé le fameux mail : _« Bonjour Akon-san, c'est Hisagi. Je sais que vous serez très occupé cette semaine mais si vous voulez qu'on reparle de lundi dernier, appelez-moi s'il vous plait. »_ Shuuhei n'avait pas eu son mot à dire et avait à peine convaincu son ami de supprimer les smileys idiots qu'il y avait intégré. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait remercier ou maudire le rouquin, car après tout, il brûlait d'envie de parler enfin à Akon, mais il ne réussissait jamais à écrire plus que _« Bonjour Akon-san, c'est Hisagi… »_. Qu'avait pensé l'étudiant en sciences en recevant un mail aussi direct ? Son silence montrait clairement qu'il n'appréciait guère qu'on s'introduise ainsi dans sa vie privée. Surtout que Renji n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de s'excuser et de s'expliquer sur le pourquoi du comment les coordonnées d'Akon s'étaient retrouvées enregistrées dans le répertoire de son ami.

Quelque part, vingt-trois heures sonnèrent. Dans un soupir, Hisagi posa son téléphone à côté de son oreiller, puis se retourna, décidé à s'endormir avant la venue de Renji et des deux autres garçons qui partageaient leur chambre. Alors que Morphée berçait peu à peu Shuuhei, une petite musique suivie d'un frottement saccadé l'arracha brusquement au gouffre de sommeil. En tremblant, l'adolescent attrapa son téléphone, puis ouvrit doucement le clapet en retenant son souffle. Une exclamation de joie lui échappa lorsqu'il lut "1 nouveau message ~ Akon-san". D'un geste fébrile, il appuya sur la touche correspondante et crut fondre de bonheur en lisant le message qui apparut sur le petit écran digital :

_« Bonsoir Hisagi. J'espère que le voyage se passe bien. Désolé pour la réponse tardive, journée très chargée. Là je vais me coucher. Je t'appelle demain, ça ira ? Bonne nuit :) Akon. PS : le bonjour à Abarai ) »_

L'immense sourire qui avait pris Shuuhei en lisant le nom de son jeune professeur ne quitta pas ses lèvres et le lycéen relut des dizaines de fois le message, jusqu'à s'imprimer les pixels dans la rétine.

Lorsque Renji entra dans la chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en apercevant son ami endormi, son portable serré entre ses doigts tout contre sa poitrine, un sourire de bienheureux illuminant enfin ses traits. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour deviner qu'Akon n'y était pas étranger.

* * *

**Les shoujo sont une bonne source d'inspiration. Et je jure que Shuuhei ferait une très bonne héroïne de shoujo romantique. Ah, et dans la version originale du drabble, il y a un coeur à côté du "Akon-san" qui apparaît sur l'écran de portable. C'est vraiment dommage que le site le supprime, je trouve que ça rajoute un petit truc à la mignonnerie de la scène !**


	3. I think of you

Enfin de retour ! Ce drabble m'en aura fait baver. Mais le voilà !

**Prompt :** I think of you

**Disclaimer :** Kubo, Kra, 10prompts LJ

**RàR :** _missv_ : n'est-il pas mignon à attendre un message de son amoureux ?

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**N°3 - I think of you. 1525 mots**

Le discours du professeur Kurotsuchi me passe un peu au-dessus aujourd'hui et c'est d'une oreille distraite que je l'écoute. C'est toujours la même litanie avant chaque épreuve : nous sommes priés de nous montrer obéissants, invités à écouter et menacés de dissection si nous portons atteinte à sa réputation. Lorsque le professeur déclare qu'il a terminé et demande si quelqu'un veut bien l'aider à finir de tout mettre en place, Szayel profite de l'occasion. J'évite au mieux le regard noir du professeur, sachant pertinemment qu'il m'en veut de ne pas avoir pris l'initiative. L'assistant aux cheveux roses sort de la pièce, suivi par les deux étudiants de fac chargés de nous aider à surveiller les épreuves des lycéens.

— Ça m'agace. Je compte sur toi pour gérer ces imbéciles.

J'acquiesce et m'apprête à le suivre lorsqu'une courte vibration dans ma poche arrête mon élan. Rapidement, j'essaye de deviner qui pourrait bien me contacter à une heure pareille. J'abandonne. Pas l'envie de réfléchir. Le clapet glisse vers le haut et affiche le message. En le lisant, j'avoue être surpris, mais je laisse échapper un petit rire. _« Bonjour Akon-san, c'est Hisagi. Je sais que vous serez très occupé cette semaine mais si vous voulez qu'on reparle de lundi dernier, appelez-moi s'il vous plait. » _Eh bien, il m'en arrive de belles en ce moment.

— Tu répondras à ta petite-amie plus tard, dépêche-toi ou je te vire.

— Oui monsieur.

— Et cesse de sourire comme ça, tu m'énerves. Je déteste ces journées !

J'ai beau tenir à ma vie, je n'arrive pas à effacer ce petit sourire en coin qui s'accroche à mes lèvres. Un regard noir me fusille avec l'intention claire de me désintégrer. Mais il faut croire que le professeur souhaite encore me garder un peu à ses côtés. Apparemment, rester en tête à tête avec Szayel ne le tente pas plus que ça. Ah. Cette pensée a le mauvais résultat d'étirer mon sourire et de me faire glousser. Le professeur laisse échapper un juron avant d'accélérer le pas. Je m'excuse rapidement et le suis. En retrait. Les risques d'égorgement ne sont pas tout à fait descendus à zéro.

**.x.**

Marcher entre les rangées de tables est assez amusant et, si on y met du sien, plutôt divertissant. Il y a la méthode crispée des jeunes étudiants de faculté. Eux, ils marchent droits comme des soldats, lancent des regards hautains et reniflent de manière suffisante lorsqu'un lycéen ose lever les yeux vers eux. En clair, de vrais petits merdeux. Ensuite, la méthode agaçante de Szayel, qui tape sur le système qu'importe ce qu'il puisse faire. Il parade dans les rangs en malmenant une mèche de cheveux et glousse lorsqu'un élève le fixe. Lorsque Kurotsuchi tousse afin de lui faire part de son mécontentement, Szayel se calme, mais un sourire extrêmement irritant se flanque sur ses lèvres.

En ce qui me concerne, je me contente de marcher, si possible le plus lentement que mes jambes le permettent sans que ça ne paraisse suspect. Et j'observe. Je détaille, même. J'en vois bien certains qui en sont agacés, mais ils gardent tous la tête baissée. Apparemment, un mec qui prend son temps sans rien faire de particulier, qui se contente de passer, ça les stresse plus que des gamins hautains ou une folle en chaleur. Aujourd'hui, par contre, quelque chose change mes habitudes. Je ne fais pas qu'observer sans vraiment réfléchir.

Aujourd'hui, il y a Hisagi.

Ça m'amuse, en fait. Qu'un gamin comme lui arrive à me parasiter le cerveau, c'est assez fort. Je ne m'en suis pas de suite rendu compte. Mais là, alors que je marche à mon rythme, je m'aperçois que j'y pense peut-être un peu trop. Alors que j'avance vers le pupitre d'un jeune garçon dont le nom m'échappe, un frisson me secoue le corps. J'ai l'envie bizarre – et pas vraiment correcte – de passer ma main dans sa chevelure noire. Ses mèches sont plutôt longues pour celles d'un jeune homme. La chevelure me semble quand même plus courte que celle d'Hisagi. Mais il n'empêche qu'elle m'a l'air tout aussi douce que la sienne. Je serre les dents.

— Un problème ?

La classe entière sursaute à la question du professeur Kurotsuchi. Même moi. Et je me rends compte ensuite que la question m'est adressée. Parce que mon obsession capillaire m'a fait stopper à quelques centimètres derrière la chaise de l'adolescent. Ma main à moitié levée fantasme encore sur la tignasse ébène. Le lycéen réagit et me lance un regard paniqué. Je soupire et m'excuse, faisant non de la tête au professeur qui hausse les épaules après un grognement mécontent. A côté de lui, Szayel remet ses lunettes en place avec un sourire satisfait. Je prends sur moi, parce qu'après tout, j'avais sûrement l'air très ridicule.

Les lycéens se sont remis à travailler sous le regard noir du professeur. Et moi je me remets à arpenter la salle de classe. J'essaye de me calmer. Ça ne marche pas du tout. Apparemment, Hisagi a décidé de s'installer dans mon esprit. Et forcément, tout part en vrille.

Des cheveux, le fil de mes pensées glisse sur les cicatrices. Ça me surprend, mais je les vois plutôt clairement. J'ai déjà eu envie de les toucher, à vrai dire. Et j'avoue être curieux de savoir d'où elles viennent. Vraiment. J'aimerais connaître l'histoire qui se cache derrière. Qui a osé marquer ce visage de façon si radicale ? J'en serais presque jaloux… Ah, et il y a aussi ce pansement sur sa joue gauche. Je me demande ce qu'il cache. J'ai déjà posé la question au professeur Kurotsuchi, qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. C'est que ça pourrait me rendre dingue. Je déteste les mystères, j'ai envie de savoir. Je lui arracherai. Et s'il aura mal, je n'aurais qu'à l'embrasser. Parce qu'à bien y réfléchir, j'ai bien envie d'en connaître le goût.

J'entends des talons claquer. Je me retourne par instinct de survie. Szayel a réussi à se détacher du professeur. Je ne retiens pas ma grimace. Il s'approche et murmure :

— Akon-kun, tu devrais prendre une pause !

— Je vais très bien.

Il ose. Il m'attrape par le bras, fait un signe de tête aux deux étudiants de fac afin qu'ils prennent le relais pour la surveillance de l'épreuve, et m'attire vers le fond de la classe. Szayel est de ceux qui ne comprennent jamais ce qu'on essaye de leur faire comprendre par des gestes ou des regards. Et même par des mots parfois. Mon regard noir ne le touche pas. Sa main sur mon bras me brûle. Mon corps le rejette aussi fort que mon esprit. Il m'entraîne dans le couloir.

— Szayel, lâche-moi.

Il comprend. Il sourit. Je veux lui cramer le front avec une clope.

— Akon-kun, tu pensais à ta copine ?

Froncement de sourcils.

— Mayu-chan m'a raconté. Il parait que tu souriais comme un idiot.

Grimace, encore. Avec Szayel c'est définitivement trop courant. Je soupire en me passant une main sur la nuque. Il me fatigue.

— Alors, qui c'est ? Une élève ?

— Je vais fumer.

Il glousse, il m'agace. Je me retourne pour m'en aller. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une clope. Parce qu'il y a toujours Hisagi. En plus de Szayel, ça fait trop. Mais cette folle ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher, me prend de vitesse et me bloque le passage. Il n'est pas bien épais. Une baffe et il serait à terre. Mais mon corps refuse de toucher le sien, je suis contraint de m'arrêter. Mauvaise idée, Szayel s'approche. Très près. Et son visage en frôle presque le mien.

— Un élève alors, peut-être ?

Malgré mon aversion à le toucher parce que tout m'horripile chez lui, ma main se lève d'elle-même et se colle à son visage, pour le repousser sur le côté. Je file dans l'escalier.

**.x.**

Je ferme la porte de mon appartement dans un soupir de soulagement. Après avoir évité Szayel tout le reste de l'après-midi, c'est avec plaisir que je goûte enfin au calme. Le professeur Kurotsuchi ne m'a plus adressé la parole de la journée suite à ma désertion. Tant pis, je m'excuserai demain, me ferai taper sur les doigts, essuierai un savon, puis ça ira mieux. Szayel sera content. J'ai besoin d'une douche.

L'eau siffle dans la bouilloire. Un thé, ce sera mon seul repas. Je suis épuisé, jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris avec Szayel, en plus d'éviter de se retrouver seul avec Kurotsuchi et de s'empêcher de penser à Hisagi, ça fatigue. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Je laisse le thé refroidir sur la table basse et m'allume une cigarette. La première bouffée de nicotine de la journée est définitivement la meilleure. Tête renversée en arrière, je ferme les yeux. Je réalise que je n'ai toujours pas répondu à Hisagi. Une envie folle me prend, j'aimerais lui parler. Juste pour voir si ça aidera à faire passer l'obsession un peu bizarre m'ayant pris ce matin. Mais il est tard. Alors ce sera juste un message. Le texto est banal au possible, mais tant pis. L'appeler demain, oui définitivement. Maintenant j'ai hâte.

Un nouveau message. Surprise.

_« Akon-kun, tu me raconteras tout, hein ?~ Bonne nuit :D Szayel »_

Supression. Et téléphone portable éteint. Je finis mon thé et vais me coucher.

* * *

**C'est vraiment pas simple d'écrire Akon. Encore moins à la première personne. Je suis maso. Je l'aime quand même. Ah et puis vive Szayel, je l'aime de plus en plus, héhé.**


	4. Sensitive

Bon, comparé au précédent, c'est un peu court. Mais je m'excuse même pas parce que je trouve la scène vraiment trop cute !

**Prompt :** sensitive (sensible)

**Disclaimer :** Kubo & Kra & 10prompts

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**N°4 - Sensitive. 135 mots**

Hisagi rougissait à chaque fois qu'Akon l'appelait par son prénom. Et ce, surtout lorsqu'il le faisait en public. De plus, le jeune scientifique avait cette fâcheuse et agaçante manie de n'être ni gêné, ni dérangé par le regard des autres.

Mais Shuuhei, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de les remarquer et lorsqu'il en faisait part à Akon, ce dernier le traitait gentiment de paranoïaque. Et le pire, c'était peut-être ça, car quand il protestait, Akon laissait échapper un petit rire moqueur, puis passait un doigt sur la joue de l'adolescent qui rougissait de plus belle. Et bien que Shuuhei essayait de bouder, il ne pouvait empêcher les centaines de papillons de danser dans son ventre à ces moments-là, leurs ailes battant plus fort quand Akon avouait qu'il le trouvait absolument adorable avec sa moue d'enfant mécontent.

* * *

**Akon aime beaucoup embêter Shuuhei qui ne peut même pas lui en vouloir correctement ! héhé**


	5. Wait, what ?

Les drabbles se suivent chronologiquement, mais ne sont pas forcément tous liés. Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment très claire...

**Prompt :** Wait, what ?

**Disclaimer :** Kubo, Kra, 10promtps LJ

**RàR :** _missv_ : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment ! Mais effectivement, c'était un exercice plutôt difficile, et je ne sais pas si je vais réécrire un POV d'Akon.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**N°5 - Wait, what ? 420 mots**

Akon adorait voir Shuuhei essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était lorsqu'il surveillait sa classe. Le professeur Kurotsuchi exigeait quelques fois que ses élèves fassent des expériences assez risquées, et ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour veiller au bon déroulement des opérations et à ce qu'aucun apprenti scientifique ne fasse exploser l'école. Parce qu'il fallait avouer qu'ils ressemblaient bien plus à des apprentis sorciers, à manier d'une main tremblante telle solution et à fixer tel instrument d'un œil ahuri. Bref, Akon ne refusait jamais – comment oserait-il dire non à Kurotsuchi ? – surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de la 2-9.

Shuuhei se retrouvait sans surprise en binôme avec Renji. Ce dernier étant loin d'être un génie de la science, il profitait plus du temps des expériences pour bavarder avec son ami que pour améliorer ses maigres compétences. Hisagi ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille et reluquait l'assistant de Kurotsuchi à la dérobée. Akon faisait mine de ne pas le remarquer et s'approchait doucement, l'air de rien, vers les deux adolescents. Une fois à proximité, il observait à son tour le lycéen qui jouait alors les innocents. Le plus amusant, c'était lorsqu'Akon arrivait devant la paillasse d'Hisagi et Abarai. Ce dernier avait en tête d'accélérer les choses entre son ami et l'étudiant en sciences qui s'était très vite rendu compte du manège du rouquin et qui, bien entendu, s'en amusait beaucoup.

Ce jour-là, Akon entendit une question plutôt osée de la part d'Abarai.

— C'est quoi ton point le plus sensible ?

Shuuhei rougit légèrement. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse donner la moindre réponse, Akon se pencha entre les deux lycéens et répondit à sa place.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit un mot qu'il puisse prononcer ici. N'est-ce pas, Shuuhei ?

Les deux adolescents en restèrent bouche-bée, et les joues d'Hisagi rivalisèrent avec le rouge des cheveux d'Abarai qui fixa son ami avec ahurissement. Le rouquin posa alors une main sur l'épaule du balafré, puis le félicita avec une expression si sérieuse que Shuuhei en sursauta, hurlant qu'ils n'avaient _jamais rien fait de ce genre_. Akon s'éloigna de leur table en ricanant, heureux de son effet. A son bureau, Kurotsuchi gronda et promit deux heures de retenue à son élève qui avait osé perturber le calme ambiant. Son assistant se proposa gentiment à la surveillance du lycéen, avant de se retourner vers ce dernier, un sourire aux lèvres. Shuuhei se rassit, plus rouge que jamais, s'empêchant avec peine de frapper Renji qui s'était réjoui de la situation à grands renforts de coups de coude.

* * *

**J'aime vraiment beaucoup écrire Akon qui embête Shuuhei, c'est vraiment drôle !**


	6. Decay

Je crois que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts...

**Prompt :** decay (décadence)

**Disclaimer :** Kubo, Kra, 10prompts LJ et Rie Fu

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_When I was facing reality, I lived in fantasy  
Till I put it aside in the space between you and me  
If only I could reach the voice in the water  
Take me there, it's gonna be much better_

_As days go by, we all need to learn to fly  
If only I didn't care about the reason why  
And all I wished for you was to meet my dreams  
I still believe that we can fly_

Rie Fu – Decay (English version)

* * *

**N°6 - Decay. 969 mots**

Shuuhei tapotait son cahier du bout de son crayon. Il ne comprenait absolument rien au sujet que lui avait imposé le professeur Kurotsuchi. Son exposé n'avançait pas d'un iota, et ce n'était pas celui chargé de sa surveillance qui allait pour l'aider. Szayel l'observait sans ciller. Assis sur le bureau devant celui du lycéen, jambes croisées, l'assistant lui souriait sans rien dire. Et le temps semblait passer très lentement. Une vraie torture pour l'adolescent qui était persuadé que cela faisait partie de la stratégie de Kurotsuchi pour dissuader ses élèves de tenter le sort et de se voir envoyé en retenue.

Le regard accroché sur une formule qu'il ne comprenait pas, Shuuhei faisait semblant d'être passionné par l'expérience à décrire afin d'éviter le regard du surveillant. Ce dernier le perturbait déjà assez en temps normal, il n'avait pas besoin d'en être totalement traumatisé. Parce qu'à part le trouver fantasque et un peu obsédé sur les bords, le lycéen l'aimait bien. Malgré ça, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la déception lorsque Szayel l'avait accueilli, cet après-midi-là. Pas d'Akon, alors qu'il avait promis. Hisagi s'était giflé mentalement, se trouvant un peu trop ridicule et se demandant bien ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Au bout d'un moment, Szayel poussa un soupir exaspéré, faisant lever la tête à Shuuhei. L'assistant attrapa la copie du lycéen, remontant sa paire de lunettes sur le nez. Il eut une moue ennuyée qui ne rassura pas l'adolescent.

— Bon, arrêtons le massacre. Te surveiller n'est vraiment pas amusant. Tu peux partir.

— Mais… euh… pour le professeur Kurotsuchi ?

Szayel se pencha vers Hisagi qui recula sous la surprise de retrouver son nez pratiquement collé à celui de l'assistant. Ce dernier eut un petit rire plutôt effrayant.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je trouverai des arguments. Allez, maintenant, Shuu-chan.

"Shuu-chan" n'osa protester et fila le plus rapidement possible. Après tout, il avait entendu bien des choses dérangeantes sur les penchants de Szayel pour ses élèves masculins. Et pour ses collègues. Et pour ses supérieurs. Shuuhei en frissonna. Il dévala les escaliers en secouant la tête. Il souhaitait se débarrasser au plus de l'image plus que perturbante qui flashait dans sa tête. Szayel et Kurotsuchi. Vision terrible à laquelle l'adolescent en frémit d'horreur. Au détour d'un étage, trop occupé à chasser le professeur de sciences et son assistant de son esprit, Hisagi entra en collision avec un autre corps. Il valsa à terre en jurant.

— Shuuhei ?

Le lycéen en perdit sa mauvaise humeur et en oublia les fantasmes de Szayel.

— Renji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là, un samedi après-midi ?

Son ami rougit, derrière lui apparut leur professeur de littérature classique. Hisagi lui jeta un regard ahuri, puis au rouquin. Ce dernier resta muet, visiblement gêné.

— Si vous n'avez plus rien à faire là, rentrez chez vous. Abarai, vous avez oublié ceci.

— M-Merci, Kuchiki-sensei.

Renji attrapa l'exemplaire de Pays de Neige de Kawabata, salua le professeur sans le regarder dans les yeux et attrapa le bras de Shuuhei, direction la sortie. Hisagi eut à peine le temps de s'excuser auprès de Kuchiki, et suivit son ami en protestant, n'ayant pas le choix. De nombreuses questions fusèrent – que faisais-tu avec Kuchiki ? je croyais que tu le détestais ? non ne me dis pas que ! et Ichigo ? – auxquelles le rouquin resta muet. Mais Shuuhei connaissait très bien son ami et n'avait pas eu besoin de réponses. Les joues rougies par la honte d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit et le silence buté de celui qui ne supportait pas que l'on devine tout aussi facilement le confortaient dans ses conclusions.

Renji rentra chez lui sans se retourner. Shuuhei soupira. C'était une drôle de journée, vraiment, et pas la meilleure qu'il avait vécu jusque-là. Au moment même où il se passa une main dans les cheveux, une odeur de cigarette l'enveloppa. Il se retourna vivement et ne put empêcher le grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Akon-san !

— Yo. Alors, pas trop dur, avec Szayel ?

Shuuhei fit la moue. Akon comprit et eut un sourire désolé.

— J'ai eu un empêchement.

Il s'approcha du lycéen.

— Dois-je me faire pardonner ?

Shuuhei rougit. Akon tendit une main vers sa joue, une furieuse envie de toucher les cicatrices du lycéen dans les veines. Ce dernier ne résista pas à la tentation et attrapa le col de l'étudiant en sciences qui sourit dans le baiser brusque de l'adolescent.

— Que faites-vous encore là, Akon-san ?

Hisagi s'éloigna précipitamment du scientifique qui rougit tout autant que lui. L'apparition de Kuchiki fut une surprise même pour le flegmatique assistant du professeur de science. Celui-ci reprit cependant contenance plus rapidement que le lycéen et se retourna vers Kuchiki avec un sérieux qui étonna Shuuhei. Alors qu'Akon allait répondre, Szayel apparut derrière le professeur de littérature.

— Allons, allons, Byakuya-kun, ne sois pas si froid !

— Grantz, je vous ai déjà demandé de cesser les familiarités.

Szayel attrapa le bras de Kuchiki et le serra entre les siens, se collant à son corps.

— Ah, Byakuya-kun~ redites encore une fois mon nom !

— Lâchez-moi.

Le professeur de littérature se dégagea et s'éloigna le plus rapide possible – mais sans en avoir l'air – de ce cinglé aux cheveux roses. Ce ne fut que lorsque Kuchiki disparut dans le bâtiment que Shuuhei respira mieux. Focalisé sur lui, il ne remarqua pas que Szayel c'était approché d'Akon qui le fusilla du regard, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait encore.

— Tu pourrais dire merci, Akon-kun~

Le brun se saisit de la cigarette qu'il avait toujours pendue aux lèvres et menaça son collègue d'une brûlure douloureuse. Szayel grimaça puis tourna le dos en haussant des épaules.

— T'es vraiment pas marrant. Shuu-chan, tu mérites bien mieux que ce…

Akon leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa Shuuhei par le poignet, lui annonça qu'il le ramenait chez lui, et planta là Szayel qui ne réalisa pas qu'on ne l'écoutait plus.

* * *

**Ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu mais... Plaignez-vous à Wilwy. Si Szayel est là, c'est un peu grâce/à cause (tout est question de point de vue) d'elle ! *fufu* Ne me détestez pas pour Renji, il va très bien, promis ! Ah et le nom de Rie Fu ne vous est peut-être pas inconnu : c'est l'interprète de _Life is like a boat_. Ecoutez _Decay_, elle est superbe dans ses deux versions !**


	7. Stray

Dites, vous pensez quoi des chats errants, perdus, battus ?

**Prompt :** stray (égaré)

**Disclaimer :** Kubo, Kra, 10prompts

**RàR :** _missv_ : Bien sûr qu'ils s'entendent ces deux-là, héhé (même si parfois Szayel tape un peu sérieusement sur le système de Kurotsuchi) ! Renji est un abruti de l'amour ! Akon aime toucher Hisagi, il fera tout pour y arriver.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**N°7 - Stray. 449 mots**

Akon en resta bouche-bée. Prostré contre un mur, Shuuhei le regardait de ses yeux brillants de larmes. Dans un costume de chat. Un costume de chat complet. Avec oreilles et queue comprises. Et ce regard d'animal battu qui alluma un feu ardent dans le ventre du scientifique. Il aurait dû avoir envie de le câliner, de le serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser, tout ça. Mais là, tout de suite, il ressentait un plaisir sadique de voir son petit Shuuhei en position de soumission. Lui demander pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cet état ne lui traversait pas l'esprit dans l'immédiat.

L'adolescent trembla. Trempé jusqu'aux os, il allait attraper la mort. Akon avança vers lui, son parapluie les couvrant tous deux. Il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre le regard d'Hisagi qui le suppliait de l'aider. Il restait droit, le dominant de sa hauteur. Dominer. Ça lui donnait des frissons. Il eut un rictus qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Shuuhei. Akon se pencha vers lui. Le pauvre petit chat eut un mouvement de recul et ses mignonnes petites oreilles s'affaissèrent dans un mouvement parfaitement imité de soumission. Le scientifique posa sa main sur la tête de l'adolescent. Son sourire changea enfin pour devenir plus doux, et il lui assura qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Qu'il s'occupera bien de lui. Le chat en ronronna de bonheur. Akon jubilait. Tromper la proie. Un plaisir sadique le poussa à se jeter sur le pauvre petit animal sans défense, l'attrapant par le collier à pointes qui lui serrait étroitement le coup, et l'embrassa passionnément, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Akon ouvrit les yeux. Fronçant les sourcils, il maudit ce rayon de soleil qui l'avait empêché de continuer ses fantasmes oniriques. Laissant échapper un soupir, il se couvrit les yeux de son bras. Il eut un éclat de rire en y repensant. Ses pulsions sadiques se révélaient de manières assez cocasses. Devait-il avoir honte ou non, il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Mais il était heureux.

C'était la première fois qu'il rêvait de Shuuhei.

Son portable vibra. Se redressant à contrecœur, l'esprit encore légèrement embrouillé des perversités fantasmagoriques, il attrapa l'appareil et répondit vaguement.

— Akon-san ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

— Oh, Shuuhei. Justement, je pensais à toi.

A l'autre bout du fil, l'adolescent parut gêné, mais lorsqu'il se reprit, sa voix sonnait plus clairement et Akon en fut heureux. Il l'écouta alors parler, ponctuant parfois de « ah oui ? » placé à intervalles réguliers afin que Shuuhei ne se sente pas trop seul. Le lycéen avait cet entrain spontané lorsqu'il discutait ensemble qui faisait fondre Akon. C'était tellement adorable.

— Shuuhei…

— O-Oui ?

— Que penses-tu du fétichisme des costumes ?

— Euh…

— Tu serais parfait en chat.

— A-Akon-san ?!

* * *

**Le mot de la fin ? Miaou ! Reviews ? **


	8. Kiss

Près de trois mois sans avoir écrit du Ashuu, c'est dur ! Et je m'excuse sincèrement. Mais me voilà de retour !

**Prompt :** kiss

**Disclaimer :** Kubo, Kra, 10prompts

**RàR :** désolée, je ne crois pas avoir répondu à tout le monde et je m'en excuse ! Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise, et voici enfin la suite !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**N°8 - Kiss. 512 mots**

Les jambes de Shuuhei battaient l'air dans un rythme régulier. Allongé par terre, sur le tapis luxueux du grand salon de l'appartement d'Akon, l'adolescent lisait paresseusement un magazine de musique, tournant les pages, survolant quelques articles plus ou moins intéressants. C'était devenu comme une habitude, venir chez l'étudiant en sciences après les cours et passer le reste de l'après-midi avec lui. Parfois, ils dînaient ensemble. Et ensuite, Akon le ramenait chez lui. Rien de plus. Un bisou plus ou moins poussé, et c'était tout.

Shuuhei adorait les baisers d'Akon. Parce qu'ils étaient doux et sauvages, sensuels et brutaux, addictifs et toxiques. L'adolescent en voulait toujours plus. Il s'accrochait au cou du plus âgé quémandant plus d'attentions. Et ce dernier s'y pliait avec plaisir. Hisagi était persuadé que le scientifique faisait exprès de commencer par des baisers chastes. C'était bien eux les plus dangereux, en fin de compte, car ils appelaient inévitablement à quelque chose de beaucoup moins pudique. Lorsqu'Akon lâchait Shuuhei avec ce sourire moqueur, arguant qu'ils ne pouvaient aller plus loin sinon il ne répondrait plus de ses actes, un frisson électrisait le corps de l'adolescent. Il lisait parfaitement dans les yeux de l'étudiant que ce n'était qu'un moyen de le faire craquer, qu'il désirait le pousser à l'extrême limite, mais le lycéen ne réussissait jamais à formuler ce qu'il souhaitait du plus profond de ses entrailles. Il rougissait. Akon pouffait et lui caressait les cheveux.

Cet après-midi-là, Akon travaillait sur un projet d'étude très sérieux. Qu'il ait accepté que Shuuhei lui tienne compagnie était assez étonnant. Akon n'était jamais aussi concentré que lorsqu'il bossait ses expériences. Hisagi adorait l'observer à la dérobée. Penché sur ses feuilles, lunettes sur le nez, arcades sourcilières froncées, l'étudiant lui semblait plus sexy qu'à l'accoutumée. L'adolescent en était tellement fasciné qu'il en oublia son magazine et se mit à carrément l'admirer sans plus essayer de le cacher. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, l'air uniquement troublé par le stylo grattant le papier et des pages d'un magazine tournées pour donner le change. Soudain, le stylo s'arrêta, et Akon se tourna vers Shuuhei. Ce dernier se figea. Prêt à tourner une nouvelle page ignorée, il avait suspendu son geste et se trouvait parfaitement ridicule maintenant. Akon tendit le bras, invitant le lycéen à le rejoindre.

Hisagi s'assit sur les genoux du scientifique qui ôta ses lunettes avant d'embrasser gentiment le lycéen. S'accrochant au cou d'Akon, Shuuhei ouvrit les yeux et remarqua les petits cernes sous les yeux du plus âgé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer un doigt sur les paupières d'Akon, ses poignets furent immobilisés et une bouche s'appuya sensuellement sur la sienne. Alors que Shuuhei tentait d'approfondir le baiser, Akon le rompit, un léger sourire las au coin des lèvres.

— Tenons-en-nous là. Sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

Hisagi fit une moue, mais Akon semblait catégorique. Déçu, l'adolescent alla s'allonger sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur l'étudiant. Il s'endormit sans lutter et ne fut réveillé que bien plus tard, lorsque dehors le ciel s'était déjà bien assombri, par un nouveau baiser d'Akon.

— Allez, je te ramène chez toi, Shuuhei.

* * *

**La fin semble un peu brusque, mais le drabble suivant est la suite directe de celui-ci !**

**Malgré mon retard, j'ai le droit à une review ?**


	9. The edge

Et voici la suite directe du drabble n°8 ! Il y a quelques... "sous-entendus", à la fin... Enfin vous comprendrez !

**Prompt : **The edge

**Disclaimer : **Kubo, Kra, 10prompts

**RàR : **_Ty_ : heureuse de te voir ici ! Contente que ce recueil te plaise et c'est moi qui te remercie ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également (même si c'est court) !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**N°9 - The edge. 288 mots**

— Allez, je te ramène chez toi, Shuuhei.

L'adolescent frissonna avant de se pendre au cou d'Akon. Surpris, ce dernier le laissa faire. Il répondit au baiser, attirant Shuuhei contre lui, sa main contre son dos. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils se séparèrent uniquement parce que le souffle leur manquait. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Celui du scientifique saisit la demande qui brûlait dans les yeux de Shuuhei. Celui-ci restait accroché au cou d'Akon sans sembler vouloir le lâcher. Sa bouche fondit dans le coup du plus âgé.

— Shuuhei…

Akon chercha la joue du lycéen afin de relever son visage. Il puisait dans sa volonté pour ne pas repousser Hisagi sur le canapé pour fondre sur lui ensuite. Il devait résister, parce que ce n'était pas _bien_. Ils jouaient déjà bien assez avec le feu comme ça. _N'est-ce pas ? _

— Akon-san…

Shuuhei leva enfin le visage vers lui. Akon ne bougea pas lorsqu'il tendit la main pour lui retirer ses lunettes. L'étudiant en sciences se laissa faire, ahuri par le fait qu'un simple adolescent lui fasse à ce point tourner la tête. Son cœur battait bien trop vite et son esprit raisonnait bien trop lentement. Sous les mains tremblantes et maladroites d'Hisagi, Akon se laissa déshabiller. Sa cravate fut dénouée et sa chemise glissa sur ses épaules. Un frisson courut sur sa peau nue, le ramenant à la réalité. Il attrapa le visage de Shuuhei, puis l'embrassa plus passionnément que jamais, avant de l'entrainer en arrière et se coucher sur lui. L'adolescent eut un sourire malicieux.

— On est le quatorze mars aujourd'hui~

Akon ne réfléchit plus aux conséquences. Shuuhei annihilait toute pensée cohérente qui tentait de le faire fléchir.

Tous deux sombrèrent dans les abysses de la Luxure. Avant de s'envoler vers le Septième Ciel.

* * *

**A se demander qui pervertit qui, dans cette histoire... Sinon, j'avais la chanson de Lady Gaga en tête pendant l'écriture de ce drabble... **

**Une p'tite review siouplé ?**


	10. Once more

C'est mon anniversaire, mais on fait les choses à l'envers et c'est moi qui vous offre un cadeau : le dernier drabble de "Kakusei Distortion" !

**Prompt :** Once more

**Disclaimer :** Kubo, Kra et 10prompts

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**N°10 - Once more. 1657 mots**

Shuuhei se tenait droit parmi les autres élèves de son âge. Tendant le cou, il essayait d'apercevoir Akon. Izuru lui avait certifié l'avoir vu discuter avec le professeur Kurotsuchi.

La remise des diplômes des dernières années ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. A ses côtés, Renji secouait légèrement la tête sous les riffs violents des guitares du nouveau morceau de son groupe préféré. Cachés sous ses longs cheveux rouges, les écouteurs diffusaient le son atténué de la musique. Shuuhei avait beau lui donner quelques coups de coudes, les seules réponses qu'il obtenait étaient un haussement d'épaule et une moue ennuyée.

La cérémonie se termina enfin après ce qu'il semblait être une éternité. Sous le soleil de mars, Renji s'étira, débarrassé de son iPod.

— Tu sais, peut-être qu'il était juste passé le saluer…

Shuuhei lui lança un regard noir, l'empêchant de continuer. Renji soupira.

— Désolé vieux. Mais tu devrais l'oublier. Ne me jette pas ce regard-là, je le pense sincèrement.

Son ami se dirigea vers le portail du lycée. Hisagi tentait de se convaincre qu'il avait raison.

Le matin qui avait suivi leur première nuit, Shuuhei s'était réveillé seul. Déjà habillé, Akon lui avait demandé de se dépêcher, qu'il devait le ramener chez lui avant de passer voir le professeur Kurotsuchi. L'adolescent avait beau parler, se montrer affectif, le scientifique, lui, n'avait répondu que le nécessaire et s'était montrer distant. Il n'avait lâché que très peu de mots, et leur baiser d'au revoir avait semblé bien froid au plus jeune.

Se passant une main sur le visage, Shuuhei tenta d'oublier le sentiment désagréable qui lui tordait le ventre depuis qu'il avait refermé la porte et laisser Akon repartir. Il rejoignit Renji qui l'attendait au bord de la rue. Son ami lui proposa d'aller dans cette salle d'arcade où il passait le plus clair de son temps. Hisagi accepta, souhaitant se changer les idées. Le rouquin faisait son possible pour qu'il oublie Akon. Malheureusement, c'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Le lundi suivant, Akon n'avait pas surveillé sa classe, comme à son habitude. Szayel l'avait remplacé et lorsque Shuuhei lui avait demandé où se trouvait l'autre assistant, l'excentrique lui avait répondu qu'Akon s'était rendu dans le sud du pays pour un stage et qu'il devait revenir pour la fin de l'année, pour la remise des diplômes.

Assis devant sa console, Shuuhei martyrisait le joystick, le secouant brusquement de gauche à droite. Son personnage massacrait son rival qui plia sous ses coups de pieds ravageurs. De l'autre côté de la console, Renji poussa un juron avant de se pencher de côté.

— Bon, j'ai perdu. Je t'offre un verre !

— On avait dit un repas.

— Mec, sérieux, j'suis fauché…

— Au fast-food, ça suffira.

Renji soupira mais accepta. Ils se levèrent en même temps et traversèrent la rue. Une fois leurs commandes reçues, ils s'installèrent. Durant tout ce temps, Renji n'avait pas cessé de babiller à propos d'Ichigo, du professeur Kuchiki ou encore de la cérémonie de remise de diplômes. Shuuhei mordit distraitement dans son hamburger. N'écoutant son ami que d'une oreille distraite, il baladait son regard dans la rue où passaient des dizaines et des dizaines de passants.

Akon n'avait répondu ni à ses appels, ni à ses messages. Shuuhei lui avait demandé des explications, s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et même pardon, mais l'étudiant était resté muet. Hisagi avait essayé de se convaincre que tout allait bien, qu'Akon ne devait sûrement pas pouvoir le contacter. Mais un sentiment de plus en plus douloureux s'était installé en son cœur. Et il ne pouvait le nier.

— Et sinon, t'iras à la fête que donne Kira ?

Shuuhei dévisagea Renji.

Il avait été obligé de lui avouer. Tout. Son meilleur ami avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Shuuhei ?

— Hm, oui, sûrement.

Renji le fixa un moment. Shuuhei prit soin d'éviter son regard. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre. Oublier Akon. Trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être devait-il tourner la page comme Akon semblait l'avoir fait. Mais Hisagi ne pouvait s'y résigner. Il lui était inconcevable de terminer une relation de la sorte. C'était trop cruel et trop lâche. Ça ne ressemblait pas au scientifique. Et s'il voulait vraiment le quitter et ne plus le fréquenter, il devra lui dire en face, et non fuir à l'autre bout du pays. Shuuhei ne souhaitait qu'une chose, revoir Akon, rien qu'une fois, afin de comprendre. Si l'étudiant ne l'aimait plus – ou ne l'avait jamais aimé – il devait l'entendre de sa bouche.

Au bord du trottoir, alors que Renji lui demandait où il souhaitait aller, une voiture s'arrêta devant eux. La blonde à l'opulente poitrine qui la conduisait baissa ses lunettes de soleil et leur adressa un clin d'œil.

— Mais quels beaux jeunes hommes avons-nous là ?

— Matsumoto !

Renji se précipita contre la portière et ils échangèrent quelques banalités. Leur amie d'enfance, plus âgée qu'eux de quatre années suivait des études importantes dans une université américaine. Shuuhei la salua à peine, et sous les interrogations de la blonde, il entendit son ami répondre à sa place qu'il lui expliquerait. Il lui demanda alors ce qu'elle faisait là.

— Je suis rentrée au pays pour quelques jours.

— Tu viens à la fête de Kira ?

Matsumoto leva le bras en l'air, poussa un cri de joie sans se soucier des badauds et annonça que bien sûr, qu'elle rapporterait même de l'alcool, semblant oublier que la majorité des invités seraient mineurs. Après quoi, elle proposa aux deux garçons de les ramener. Renji accepta, mais Shuuhei déclina l'offre, les saluant en affirmant qu'ils se verraient ce soir. Matsumoto donna un coup de coude au rouquin qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester. Remettant les lunettes sur son nez d'un coup d'index, elle répondit seulement :

— On passera te chercher !

Une fois seul, Shuuhei se rendit devant le lycée au portail désormais clos.

Akon était rentré, Izuru avait affirmé l'avoir vu, et le blond n'était pas du genre à se moquer de ses amis.

Le lycéen resta planté devant le portail de longues minutes, mais personne ne se montra. A contrecœur, Shuuhei rentra alors chez lui. La soirée à venir de l'enchantait guère, mais Renji viendrait sûrement le forcer à y aller à l'aide de coups de pieds aux fesses.

Arrivé devant son maison, Hisagi se figea. Une moto à la carrosserie noire immaculée était garée dans l'allée menant au garage. Le cœur de l'adolescent s'emballa. Il monta au ralenti les marches menant au perron. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne put poser la main sur la poignée. Sa mère apparut dans l'embrasure.

— Shuu-chan ! Tu es enfin rentré ! Un ami à toi est là ! Tu sais, celui qui t'aide en sciences et qui a eu la gentillesse de t'accueillir chez lui alors que tu t'étais endormi. Il t'attend depuis presqu'une heure. Il est au salon. Allez, dépêche-toi, moi je file ! Tu vas chez Kira-kun ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Ne rentre pas trop tard !

Sa mère l'embrassa vivement sur la joue, replaça son sac sur son épaule et fila. Au même moment, une voiture s'arrêta devant leur portail. Shuuhei se frotta la joue. Il avait oublié le rendez-vous hebdomadaire de sa mère avec son groupe d'amies. Soudain, il réalisa ce que sa mère venait de lui dire.

Akon. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Shuuhei fit son possible pour ne pas se précipiter à l'intérieur. Il se déchaussa en tremblant, puis posa son sac sur la première marche des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Baissant la tête et fermant les yeux, il essaya de calmer son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Akon se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte menant au salon. Interdit, Shuuhei sembla fondre sous le regard plein de chaleur du scientifique.

Akon avança lentement vers lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement de l'adolescent. Il était près. Tellement près que Shuuhei pouvait sentir l'odeur de cigarette mêlée au parfum de l'après-rasage. Toutes les questions qu'il souhaitait tant poser semblaient s'être évanouies, distillées dans l'effluve envoûtant du parfum d'Akon.

— Shuuhei... Pardonne-moi, je…

Mais le lycéen ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et se jeta contre lui. Les bras d'Akon le serrèrent et sa bouche vint trouver la sienne.

Shuuhei se laissa bercer par sa voix. L'étudiant lui expliquait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que Kurotsuchi l'avait obligé à se rendre là-bas.

— Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire. J'avais peur de flancher et au final ne pas tenir ma promesse envers le professeur. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne t'ai pas répondu, malgré le fait que ça a dû énormément me coûter en volonté.

Shuuhei se blottit plus près contre lui. Il ferma les yeux. Akon était revenu. Il le serrait contre lui. Il l'embrassait.

— Je t'aime, Shuuhei.

Et il l'aimait.

Brusquement, Shuuhei se redressa et se décolla légèrement, fixant Akon d'un regard hébété. Celui-ci sembla gêné, une légère rougeur colorant ses pommettes.

— Akon-san, redites-le !

Le plus âgé sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche intérieure de sa veste et se saisit d'un bâton de tabac. Son regard fuyait celui du lycéen. Ce dernier se pendit à son cou, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Allez~ encore une fois !

Akon fixa alors enfin Hisagi, puis coinça la cigarette entre ses lèvres. L'adolescent ne le lâcha pas et ne se défit pas de son sourire taquin. Il ne cèderait pas. Les lèvres du scientifique s'étirèrent alors et ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Shuuhei, l'attirant plus près de lui, avant de glisser sur ses fesses, puis ses cuisses. Le lycéen s'accrocha au cou, se redressant sur la pointe des pieds avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches d'Akon. D'un coup d'œil, Shuuhei lui montra les escaliers qu'il s'empressa de gravir. Sous son indication, Akon trouva la chambre de l'adolescent et l'ouvrit à tâtons.

— Ah… Je vais être en retard… Renji ne va pas être content…

— Je te ramènerai~

Et la porte se referma derrière eux.

* * *

**Et... clap de fin ! Pour le moment. J'aime ce couple, je ne m'arrêterai sûrement pas là, soyez-en sûrs !**

**Merci à _Wilwy Waylan_, _missv_, _Saeymi_, _Mary B. Cook_,_ Idiote_, _Kiss-Suki_, _Ramen96_, _Chizu Aki_, _LayaCaldin_, _Ty_ et_ Longue-Plume_ pour vos adorables commentaires ! (et ceux m'ayant mis dans leurs favoris/alertes)**

**A bientôt peut-être !**

**Loan**


End file.
